


Take my picture

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, M/M, Smut, Tegoshi Yuuko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Kato Shigeaki is a hard-working, striving photographer. One day, he meets the pretty model Tegoshi Yuuko.





	Take my picture

**Author's Note:**

> I just missed Yuuko :)

His lenses are his eyes. When Kato looks through them, he sees differently, artsy. He sees his object as an object to take a picture of, whatever it is. It's a regular shooting day, new models to be casted for a girly fashion magazine. He's seen a lot of pretty girls but this one catches his eye. He's no stranger to genderfluid people but he has never worked with one before. The Kanji on the papers say Tegoshi Yuya, but she introduces herself as Yuuko. Kato gets in position, telling the assisstant how he needs the light. There is something about Yuuko when she stands there in front of the green screen, arranging her skirt. She shines, confident and beautiful. As soon as Kato tells her to look his way, she offers a hundred poses, one for each shot, and he can't help but be amazed.  
  
"It's a wrap" he calls out pretty soon and everyone bows. When he packs up, Yuuko approaches him.  
   
"Thanks for today," she says and her voice actually does sound pretty girly. Kato nods and keeps packing up, not being the one of a lot of words.  
"Wanna come for a drink?" Yuuko says and leans in, so close that Kato can smell her cheap perfume.  
   
He shakes his head. As a rather handsome photographer, he has this offer every second photoshoot.  
   
"I'll make sure you don't regret it," Yuuko says and Kato looks up. The girls who usually ask him out are bubbly and girly and sometimes clingy when he refuses until they get the picture but this one is different. She makes him feel like he would be the one to be ending up clingy, eventually.  
   
Tegoshi scoots closer and his grip on Kato's waist is strong and manly. Kato shivers. Yuuko smiles sweetly and her lipgloss sparkles.  
Tegoshi loosens his grip on Kato's wrist, producing her business card. "It's my number," she says unnecessarily, "in case you make up your mind."  
   
***  
   
A week later, Kato finds the card in his wallet while paying for his beer at his local Izakaya and he chuckles. He hadn't thrown it away unlike the others. He remembers Tegoshi's grip on his wrist and how the mixture of femininity and masculinity had caught his interest.  
Shoving up his collar outside in the cold nightair, he grabs his phone and calls.  
  
"Yes, hello?" Tegoshi's voice sounds lower than Kato remembers, sounding tired.  
  
"It's Kato. Kato Shigeaki. I took your picture last week and you gave me your card"  
  
"Kato-san" Yuuko's voice chirps and Kato smiles. "I was hoping you'd call. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine." Kato tries to find words to kill the awkward pause, but Yuuko is faster.  
  
"Would you like to meet?" she asks, and Kato nods. "Yes," he says, his cheeks heating up.  
  
***  
  
They agree to meet a week later when Kato's busy schedule actually allows a day off. The café Yuuko picked is puristic, wooden chairs and tables and lots of floral decorations. Kato is too early and gets himself a drink from the drink bar, water with lemon, while waiting. He looks up from the table when Tegoshi shows up, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a leather jacket, revealing that under the long brunette wig is actually shorter hair in a blond brownish color Kato can't quite identify. Tegoshi is carrying a large black bag over his shoulder and pointed shoes and a silver earring and a red fingerring and if Kato would have had to take a guess, he could assume Tegoshi came right out of a host club.  
   
"Hi," Tegoshi says as he sits down, "I hope you're not dissapointed that I came like this"  
  
Kato shakes his head, picking up the menu from the table. "Why should I?"  
  
Tegoshi seems to beam because of this answer and something sparkles in his eyes that Kato had seen in Yuuko's eyes before.  
  
"So tell me, Kato-san," he begins "why did you agree to meet me? I heard you don't go for them all"  
  
Kato snorted a bit on his water. "Who told you that?"  
   
"A friend who works there. Doesn't matter." He shuffles on his seat. "So, why me?"  
  
"I.. find you interesting, I guess" Kato says, realizing too late how it sounds, but Tegoshi just laughs.  
  
"Okay then. I find you interesting too, if I may say so."  
   
They order something to eat and talk about random things when Tegoshi's hand reaches for Kato's and Kato widens his eyes, quickly pulling back.  
  
"Oh gosh," Tegoshi says quickly, "I'm sorry, I didn't you weren't..."  
   
"No.. I mean.. it's fine, I just.. I'm not used to.."  
   
Tegoshi smiles and draws a blond hairstrand behind his ears.  
   
They don't talk about it again until they're outside, walking to the station through a side street that's filled with vintage clothing stores and small cafés and not as busy as the main street.  
  
"I sometimes act before I think," Tegoshi begins, "I should have asked if you were.. you know, out.."  
  
Kato purses his lips and stops walking. "I guess.. I don't mind.. I want to try it.."  
  
Tegoshi looks at him and his brown soft eyes are wide. "Try..?"  
  
Kato nods. He reaches a hand out to Tegoshi and waits anxiously. Tegoshi takes his hand and smiles brightly.  
  
"Would you like to go out dancing some time?" He asks as they stroll along the small street.  
  
"I'm not sure," Kato says. Tegoshi humms.  
  
***  
  
They meet again occassionally, in the park or Tegoshi picks up Kato after work.  
  
When Tegoshi is dressed as Yuuko, Kato feels like people are looking at them as a straight couple.  
  
"I don't really mind," Tegoshi says when Kato talks to him about it, "I just do what I feel."  
  
Kato nods and looks at Tegoshi kicking off his shoes to make himself comfortable on Kato's bed.  
  
"It's more liberal in other countries," Tegoshi says, "people of the same gender do show their affection in public"  
  
***  
  
"Could you dress up for me as Yuuko?" Kato says one evening when they're watching a DVD.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tegoshi says and Kato feels a little sting. "I do it for myself, whenever I feel like it. It feels weird just doing it for someone else."  
  
"I understand," Kato says, leaning back against the sofa, one arm around Tegoshi, simply enjoying how Tegoshi's head feels against his chest.  
  
"I might just do it one night and surprise you," Tegoshi whispers hotly into Kato's ear and suddenly the movie is forgotten. "You like Yuuko, hm? I've seen the way you were looking at her the first time we met."  
  
"Well, I .. can't deny it" Kato shifts and Tegoshi grins.  
  
"That's fine. I can see myself underneath you wearing some cute dress as you fuck me into the sheets"  
Kato gulps. Tegoshi's grin widens.  
  
"You're picturing it, aren't you?" he keeps on teasing, "how your hand would slide up my way too short skirt"  
Tegoshi's next words are swallowed by Kato's warm and demanding lips and he doesn't mind.  
  
***  
  
"I'd like to take your picture again," Kato says, "just for myself. Just you and me. Come dressed however you want to. The camera loves you."  
Tegoshi agrees.  
  
They meet on a rainy windy day, Tegoshi ringing and Kato opening the door of the studio, as promised noone else around. Tegoshi is wearing a grey trenchcoat and his hair is a bit shorter and he wears a silver star earring and heavy boots. All in all, he looks so gorgeous Kato feels a slight urge to just push him against the entrance wall and have his way with him right there.  
  
He takes Tegoshi's coat and guides him to the vast studio, Tegoshi slumping down on the barstool that is the center of the setting, turning around on it as if he was 5. Kato gets the camera ready.  
  
"Have you done nudes?" Tegoshi asks out of nowhere.  
  
"I haven't. I don't feel it's for me."  
  
"I think you should try it one day. You have a good eye. I've seen many photographers, not many like you"  
  
"What is this flattery" Kato gets in position and looks through the lense.  
  
As soon as a camera is on him, Tegoshi poses.  
  
"I mean it."  
  
Kato lowers the camera. "Don't pose so much. I'd like to capture your natural side. Yourself."  
  
Tegoshi nods quickly and then just looks around, sitting on the chair as if he was at home. The shutter keeps on clicking.  
  
Kato loves this. Tegoshi is just beautiful. His profile is stunning, as well as his eyes and lips. Kato gets closer, taking a few close ups before realizing he is the one being captured in a different way.  
  
"I want you," he suddenly whispers, lowering the camera and time seems to stop as Tegoshi leans forward. "Here?"  
  
"I don't care," Kato says and places the camera on the table before closing their distance. His hand is in Tegoshi's hair, combing through it and they close their distance, their lips meeting in a heated kiss.  
  
They take their time as they make love for the first time together, long, slow kisses and soft mewls. Kato drinks up every reaction Tegoshi offers, reveling in how he slowly but steadily is able to drive the other mad.  
   
"I want to go out and dance.. with you," Kato says out of breath as they recover, Tegoshi slipping back inside his jeans.  
   
"Then let's do it," he smiles brightly, "I can't wait."  
   
***  
   
When they met, Yuuko shows up. She is wearing long, brunette hair and lipgloss, the same Kato remembers from the first time he saw her. Kato smiles and Yuuko smiles back at him, Yuuko linking arms with him as they walk.  
  
By the time they arrive at the club it's still early. They take off their coats when a rather drunk old guy approaches Yuuko from behind, smelling of cigarettes and alcohol, murmuring something. Kato instinctively pulls her into his arms before anything else happens. The guy looks up irritated.  
   
"You're blocking the way" he mumbles, trying to press himself into the tiny cloak corner packed with coats.  
   
"We're about done so if you wait just a few-" Kato cannot finish his sentence before the guy is grabbing him by the shoulder.  
   
"I ain't talking to you, I'm talking to your girlfriend"  
   
"As he said, we're about done here, so don't make a fuss," Yuuko says angrily, and her voice is Yuya's now, manly and deep. The guy looks up.  
   
"Eh, you're a guy!" He intelligently remarks, "why are you dressed like that? Lost a bet?"  
   
"None of your business," Yuuko says, shoving herself past him.  
   
Kato glares at the guy as he follows.  
   
"He's a guy.." the guy repeats to himself mumbling, and Kato faces him as he follows Yuuko, stopping in front of the guy.  
   
"She"  
   
"What?"  
   
"It's a she.. well, if she decides to.. ah, why am I even trying to explain this"  
   
"Come on, baby," Yuuko says, grabbing Kato by the wrist, "can't waste our whole night with this." And with this, she drags Kato to the dancefloor.  
  
"By the way," Kato says as they dance, the music thudding loudly in his ears and he has to lean in to speak to Yuuko, her perfume intoxicating, "the guy called you my girlfriend.. I like how that sounds, I think... I mean"  
   
Yuuko smiles brightly at him and lays her arms around his neck.  
   
"I'd like to be your girlfriend," she says sweetly, "I like the sound of it, too"  
   
They dance until they are tired and when they go outside, it's Kato who offers his hand and Yuuko takes it.  
   
"Where are we going?" She whispers into the cold nightair and Kato walks ahead, his expression serious with a little frown and his black hairstrands waving away from his forehead and Yuuko thinks he's just so handsome like this.  
   
"Would you like to come to my place?" Kato then says, and looks at her.  
   
"I do," she says.  
   
***  
   
Kato's appartment doesn't need much prior cleaning when unexpected guests show up because he is always neat and likes to keep it clean in general. It's not that Yuuko cares or gets to look around a lot after they enter because as soon as the door closes, Kato is pressing her against it, his breath hot against her lips.  
   
"Kato," she breathes, "I want you to take my picture"  
  
Kato looks puzzled. "What, now?"  
  
"Hn," Yuuko nods, "I saw how you got so into it last time. I want to be the thing you go crazy for."  
  
"Well, I do have a camera here, I just have to get it," Kato says, still busy processing the thought in his brain.  
  
"Wait for me in the living room," Kato says, "I'll get the camera"  
  
By the time Kato returns, Yuuko is leaning against the couch casually, her fingers drawing lines on the edge. She's just in a white blouse with two buttons unbottoned at the top, and a navy blue pleated skirt.  
  
Kato stills for a moment, taking in the sight.  
  
"Where do you want me to take your picture?"  
  
"Just here," she says, pouting and then smiling brightly. Kato brings the camera up and begins.  
  
Kato doesn't have to her how to pose. As soon as the camera is on Yuuko, she comes alive.  
  
The cheap, slutty lipgloss sparkles and her eyelashes flutter. Everything she does is 150%, over the top.  
  
Back bent and elbows on the edge of the sofa, her little butt in the air as the shutter clicks. Soft wet tongue that flicks over her lips and her silver shiny earring demanding attention.  
  
Smooth yet strong muscular legs spread softly and her lips kiss her fingertips and Kato gasps, tugging on his collar with one hand.  
  
She comes closer and Kato takes a beautiful portrait before he can't bear it any longer.  
  
"Fuck, I want you now," he growls and puts the camera away, paying attention to do it carefully in his aroused state.  
  
He is all over her in seconds, and she is welcoming it. One hand slides up her thigh and caresses soft skin while Kato's lips attack her neck, fast, rough, needy. She mewls as he lifts her on the edge of the sofa, her hands in his hair for balance as he shoves up her skirt, revealing her bulge.  
  
Her voice is deeper when he yanks on her panties, freeing it and closing his lips around it.  
  
Her head falls back and her long brunette hair caresses her back as Kato sucks her properly, without teasing, and she has to yank his head away before it's too late.  
  
She slides off the sofa and into his arms, her arousal pressing against his in his pants and both moan.  
  
"Take me," she whispers as innocently and sweetly into his ears as she can and he cups her cheek to kiss her.  
  
They tumble backwards, clothing discarded on their way to Kato's plain bed, the long, dark blue curtains closed.  
  
Kato welcomes every little gasp and whine Yuuko lets out, enjoying the way her exploring hands feel on his body.  
   
"Do you mind if I take off the wig?" she says breathless from kissing, and he nods.  
   
The short blonde hair appears and Kato feels an urge to ruffle through it and she laughs, bright and clear and they make out again. Her lips are sweet yet her grip on his arm is strong and Kato is intoxicated by the combination.  
   
He feels her arousal against his leg and groans, it's enticing, and he reaches down to slide his hand under her skirt to caress her bulge.  
  
"Fuck, I want you to fuck me, ugh, now," she growls and tugs on Kato's earlobe and Kato thinks he's going insane.  
  
His knees hit the edge of the bed and he's over her, one hand blindly reaching for the drawer, lube and a condom thrown on the bed and she slides her arms around him.  
  
She sits up and watches him intently. "I'll be Yuya now," Tegoshi says firmly and Kato nods. Tegoshi unbuttons the rest of the white blouse and reveals his chest and Kato leans in to kiss him while his hand slides up Tegoshi's thighs again.  
  
"They're strong," he remarks and Tegoshi chuckles.  
  
"I play soccer," he explains and Kato humms.  
  
"Did you like fooling around with Yuuko?" Tegoshi grins as his hand travels down Kato's black sweater to where a bulge is clearly visible. "I think you did"  
  
"I did," Kato says, "but I don't mind either way"  
  
Tegoshi feels a rush of feelings inside his heart he can't quite describe and he pulls Kato down for a deep and long kiss before they break apart.  
  
Kato makes sure to prepare Tegoshi properly and only withdraws his fingers when he feels a strong grip on his wrist and a soft plea for him to get it going already.  
  
Tegoshi's eyes are soft and wide and his pretty lips part when Kato pushes inside, Tegoshi's body warm and welcoming.  
  
Tegoshi slides his arms around Kato's neck and Kato leans down, flush skin to skin and he hears Tegoshi's soft whispers in his ear and everything heats up even more.  
  
He wants to go for a slow pace but Tegoshi has other plans. He slides his legs around Kato's waist.  
  
"Harder," he whimpers, "please.. and faster.. god, you have no idea how long I've dreamt about this.. you and me like this"  
  
"Really?" Kato groans as he speeds up, his heart beating faster.  
  
"I think I fantasized about you almost every night. Or, well, everytime I did it myself.."  
  
Kato blushes despite himself and Tegoshi thinks it's the most adorable thing he's seen in a while.  
  
Tegoshi's voice reaches another pitch and Kato leans up, slightly changing the angle, and Tegoshi cries out.  
  
Kato thinks he could probably fantasize about this voice alone and get off from that.  
  
"Kato..," Tegoshi whimpers, "so close"  
  
Kato bites his lower lip and his right hand curls around Tegoshi's arousal.  
  
They just pant with the speed increasing, none of them able to talk anymore when Kato feels Tegoshi tighten around him and he grunts, his orgasm being ripped from him faster than he thought and for a second everything blurs out.  
  
When he comes to, they're lying on the bed, sprawled out, panting.  
  
"May I stay the night?" Tegoshi says cutely as they stare at the ceiling.  
  
"Of course," Kato says, "I had hoped you would say this"  
  
Tegoshi turns his head around to look at him. "If you want me to stay, you can say so," he smiles.  
  
Kato looks at him. "I want you to stay."  
  
The next thing he feels is Tegoshi's head on his chest as he snuggles closer and Kato awkwardly lays an arm around him, beaming at the cute reaction he gets.  
  
***  
  
A few days later, Kato is in the dark room to develop the pictures he has taken of Yuuko. He smiles as her features appear on each one in the sink. He hangs them up and wonders if he is able to pick a favourite. It shows he isn't, but it doesn't matter. Yuuko is beautiful to him at any time, from any angle.  
  
And so is Yuya.  



End file.
